1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orientation adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to an orientation adjusting apparatus for a satellite antenna set, which can fine tune the azimuth and elevation angles of the satellite antenna set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite antenna mechanism typically includes a signal receiver device and an orientation adjusting apparatus for adjusting and fine tuning the azimuth and elevation angles of a satellite antenna set. During adjustment, lock bolt units are loosened to allow for manual adjustment of the orientation of the satellite antenna set relative to a base. The lock bolt units are tightened after adjustment so as to lock down the orientation of the satellite antenna set. However, manual adjustment is troublesome, and makes it difficult to accurately adjust the orientation of the satellite antenna set.